


【言切】猫骨 (上)

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 未参战神父绮礼x战后男妓切嗣一位搞不清自己在追求什么的神父捡回一只伤痕累累的猫（雾）。
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Emiya Kiritsugu, 言切
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	【言切】猫骨 (上)

**Author's Note:**

> #性虐注意：捆绑，鞭打，尿道插入，烟头烫伤，体内射尿，窥视  
> #接客(别人)描写  
> #如果可以的话——食用愉快！  
> #虽然还没写到，但这其实是一个救赎的故事……

绮礼不动声色地四处打量。

夹在哥特式建筑群里的一座日本庭园，结构竟然挺正统。如果不是一抬头远远能看到几簇尖顶，他还以为回到了日本，但只是一瞬间的事。

领路的是个金发小伙子，夕阳把他的头发染的泛红。他为绮礼拉开最后一扇门。

一个男人端正跪坐在房间中央，肩膀上支楞着一件女式浴衣。月白的底色，下摆和袖口由疏到密地散落着紫藤花。印着物哀之花的服饰一般不常出现在提供特殊服务的暗馆里，但穿在这人身上却很搭。

绮礼踏进房间，门在身后拉上了。

那人双手的指尖交叠在膝盖前的地面上，头颈连着整截脊椎平整地伏下去。

“初次见面，言峰大人。”

绮礼来这里的原意并非嫖娼。交易对象似乎和馆主有交情，执意把地点定在这才安心。绮礼没什么所谓，过程和以往一样顺畅，只是结尾被坐在一边旁观的馆主问到要不要试试商品的时候愣了愣。

您不会后悔的，这次算我招待您。

那个德国人悠悠地说，像个十分自信的推销员。

绮礼被问了几个看似无关紧要的问题，随后一份档案摆在面前。

是日本人，名字……Kelly？

绮礼弯腰扳着男娼的脸。仅仅瞥了一眼档案，想不起更多信息。他答应只为了让生意平稳地长期进行，这是正确的人际交往手段，而对象是谁，并不重要。

他掐着凯利的脖子，虎口扣着下颚底。指根压着颈动脉，规律的搏跳莫名其妙让绮礼想起少年时抱过的流浪狗，它的心跳也是如此顺着掌心砰砰传进大脑深处。那时他第一次意识到，那不仅仅是一具壳。壳里有更深含义的动力源，让它凭着自己的意愿奔跑嚎叫。

男人的头后仰到极点，拉长的咽喉让他吞咽困难。天色飞速暗下去，他微笑的脸埋在昏沉的光影中看不清晰。绮礼松开手。凯利一根根点蜡烛时，他开始思考自己为什么把狗和人联系到一起。

男人身上偶尔传来魔术回路的波动，残烛般只剩最后一口气，但绮礼确实能感应到。

“您想喝酒吗？”

绮礼拒绝了。

既然来接受“那种”服务，人情联络就很不必要。

绮礼从柜子里取出两条绳子，把凯利拖到梁下，吊起他的两只手腕和一边膝盖。

腰封被扔在地上，一段段弯折着像扭曲的蛇。绮礼手上的鞭子也像一条蛇，在凯利身上缠绕出象征死亡的鲜红爱痕。神父的手段说不上老练，但绝不生疏。他的大脑里闪过过去的碎片，那些光影里的白发女子和眼前人重合了一角。

凯利是不太叫的类型。痛感在他身上的表现是瞬间屏息后急促的喘。鞭子抽在阴茎上时，他的身体剧烈抽搐着，喉咙里发出一个低哑的音节。

“……哦?”

绮礼饶有兴致地看着它从半勃到完全挺立。他加了一鞭，器官头部立刻流出了晶莹的水液。凯利仰着头抽气，起伏的胸膛泛着湿润的光泽。绮礼摸了摸他股间，同样粘稠一片。

身上的毛发都被剔除了，光滑的四肢和阴部让绮礼觉得异样，但兴奋。他自顾自摩挲了一会，仿佛把玩物件一样，然后毫无感情地插进去。

高热和紧致将他深深包裹。凯利的喘息一下拔高，身体本能的痉挛被毫不留情的抽插镇压，黏膜被强硬地拖出又捅进，他只能配合地张大双腿。

“奇怪，你并不年轻。”绮礼摸了摸他眼下的纹路。

也许馆主会收集上了年纪的商品，以满足来客的各种口味。凯利的鼻息拂过掌心，湿湿热热地，又让他想起那只流浪狗。不太像，他没有那种令人讨厌的、殷切诚挚的眼睛。绮礼觉得他更像猫，上了年纪容易寂寞，却不主动讨要关注的那种。

凯利蹭了蹭他的手掌，顺着被抽插的力道摇腰迎合，一边低低地喘息：“如果我让您不满意……您随时可以……嗯……！换人……”说着夹紧了绮礼的阴茎。

绮礼微微挑眉。他的手按在某条鞭痕上。红肿的皮肤好像应激开关，凯利的身体一瞬绷紧，又很快地放松下去。绮礼的手上移，在肿胀的乳头上刻意用力按下去，男人发出啊啊地呻吟，屁股却仍收缩讨好着。

他看起来千疮百孔。摸起来也是。

绮礼的脑子里冒出这个词。

他能看见那个人的身体里充盈着液体的痛苦，分量足够从心脏流动到四肢百骸。跟被迫卖春没有关系——被诱骗，家里欠贷，或者其他原因而迫不得已的娼妓，绮礼见过不少——实际上绮礼甚至感觉这人浑身上下都很自愿。

所以他在因什么痛苦呢。

割裂的矛盾感让绮礼有点好奇，他产生了交谈的念头。

“那你来这之前，没有家庭吗，妻子、孩子之类的？”

他只想随便问点什么打开话题，然而迎接他的是一段失礼的沉默。绮礼扣着那截消瘦的腰，凶狠地插到最深处。凯利呻吟一声，恍惚地回过神。

“我是您一个人的物品。今夜，以及每个您愿意来的夜晚。”

笑如谎言似的牢牢贴在脸上。

绮礼不置可否地发出一个嘲笑的音节。他退出来，好整以暇地拉好裤链。

男人湿润的眼神看着他。

绮礼从抽屉里随便抓了根枝节横生的大号按摩棒，粗暴地捅进他翕动着的屁眼，开关调到最大档。凯利弓起脊背，呻吟压在喉咙口，传出来的只有屏息和呼气声。他的眼角有点红，但是没有哭。巨大的刺激让他被吊起来的脚无意识的挣扎，另一边支撑的膝盖也不时发软，撑不起体重，整个人差点被吊在空中。积累的快感直抛顶峰，他挺着腰措手不及：“请您……啊啊！请您……准许我……”

绮礼当然不准。

尿道被一根凹凸不平的硅胶钉子插进去，后庭积累的快感被这一下打散，酸胀和疼痛让他全身抖个不停。

绮礼点了一根烟。他把这饮鸩止渴的玩意儿抵在男人薄削的嘴唇边，看着两瓣苍白的红颤抖着含住一端，软而深地吸进去。烟雾淌进凯利的体循环，让他的眼神晕开一种非常放松的迷离。绮礼极快地把钉子拔出来又插进去，迷离碎进了忍耐痛楚的表情。

但他很快舒展眉心，对绮礼微笑。

绮礼无趣地啧了一声，示意他张嘴。火星和湿红的舌头接触，化成一缕细烟。凯利含糊地呻吟，一动不动地任由绮礼把灰烬碾在他的舌苔上。烟头拨弄着新生的伤口，他温顺地张着嘴，应激分泌的唾液堆积着，自唇角一线漏出。

绮礼解开吊绳，凯利重重摔在地板上。按摩棒转动的声音隔着体腔也十分清晰，绮礼很能理解他为什么站不起来。

男人慢慢撑起身体爬到绮礼脚边。他朝绮礼的下身探出手，发现没有遭到拒绝，便把那根沉甸甸却爱理不理的阴茎捧到嘴边。他抬眼确认绮礼的意思，后庭振动的玩具让他目光涣散。男人翕动着嘴唇吐息，眼下的皮肤晕着血色。

这是张压抑忍耐又非常顺从的脸，并不漂亮，普通得甚至很无趣。

但是带着年轻人绝没有的、经历过时间洗礼的风情。

与此同时，湿热口腔细密地包裹住他的阴茎。

浴衣从肩膀滑落。男人跪在紫藤花里，屁股被搅得一塌糊涂，前面被虐待地插着东西，还是分泌出湿润的液体。支撑着体重的膝盖和腰颤动着，但是嘴唇和带着伤口的舌头尽全力讨好着绮礼的阴茎。他的指尖以及指根连接掌心的位置带着茧，小心的触碰倒是带来别样的刺激。

绮礼享受了一会，揪起他的头发：“转过去，趴下。”

凯利转身伏在地面上。腰压得很低，屁股刚好支在方便插的位置。接着烛光，绮礼注意到他的大腿内侧和阴部散落着一些新愈合的灼伤。

他按着男人的腰操进去，但已经没了兴致，随便插了几下便放松身体。

凯利困惑的神色被一股激烈的水流冲的烟消云散。温热的尿液冲刷着肠道，逆流入腹。他的额头和鼻梁贴着地面，呜咽了一声，绷紧身体，一只手捂住胀得鼓起的小腹。绮礼拔出来时他仍然维持着承受的姿势，没有漏出来一滴。

"多谢您的……唔……！"

他被拽得翻过身。绮礼居高临下看着他，鞋底重重碾在肚子上。紫藤花被爆漏的液体浸湿，又皱又脏堆在身下。他因呼吸困难而呛咳，除此以外毫无反抗。

绮礼和一双虚无的眼睛对视。

从第一眼他就生出把月白玷污、把花搓碎揉成汁液的冲动。而不可思议的是，那具身躯里的痛苦好像被暂时消解了。尽管破破烂烂摊在地上，男人竟露出了近乎安详的表情。

绮礼按了开关，在刺目的灯光下沉吟了一会，走出了房间。

这只是一场插曲。

绮礼继续他的生活。做他的代行者，做他的礼拜，做他因身份方便而顺利进行的地下交易。他没觉得不好，也从不觉得好，因为他根本不知道自己索求何物。他有时会想起凯利，也只是想起而已。

直到教会派给他新的职务。

他用一个晚上细读了整箱文件。原来父亲死于圣杯战争，而他将要接替这个职位。其中一个文件夹里别着的照片是他认识的脸。但那人穿着西装和风衣，香烟的灰雾笼罩着一张面无表情的脸。

绮礼拉开裤链。

隔着纸张，杀气依旧穿透岁月而来。绮礼嗅到了同类的气息，但那人比自己坚定。他知道自己在做什么，他有目标和答案。

至少曾经有过。

绮礼粗重地喘息，盯着两年前的那张脸，手上动作越重越快。无数念头在脑袋里翻腾——黑键穿过手掌，拳头打断下颚，膝盖顶破内脏——

他低吼着射了出来，精液飞溅在文件上，玷污了那人的真名。

也许这是命运的指引，必须要见他。

绮礼回到了德国。

这一次他被歉意地表示需要等一等。

“那么，带我去他旁边的房间。”

领路人露出了然的表情，点了点头，只叮嘱道不要做得太过火，让人察觉。

绮礼调整到一个舒服的坐姿，将门纸戳出一个洞。隔壁的情形尽收眼底。

精制草席上零散地洇着淡红的血痕。压在的凯利身上的人身段还没长开，白色长发如雪般埋过他的身体。少年用变声期的沙哑嗓音咒骂“混账”、“蠢货”、“你怎么不去死”，一边粗鲁地冲撞他的身体，一边撕咬他的乳头。

凯利的身体随着动作起伏摇晃，单薄如一片折桅的帆，在暴风骤雨般的颠倒磨折里，毫无反抗之力。他咬着牙齿，竭力堵住卡在喉间的呻吟，眼神却十分温柔。

他也用这种眼神注视过其他所有人吗？

原以为他是发泄的容器，可没有容器能毫无差别地接纳所有。

原以为是来买春的，却同时得到了救赎？

怎么可能。

少年把脸埋在那人的肩窝里，小声地哭泣：“爸爸……为什么这样对我……”

这里是贩卖和满足幻想的场所。绮礼看着男人颤抖地伸手抚摸那丛白发，想他恐怕和客人一样入戏太深。

怀里的不是他的女儿，他亦不是慈爱的父亲。

等他替少年穿好衣服，送出门，绮礼便走到他面前。男人怔了怔，伏身微笑道：“很高兴再次见到您，言峰大人。”

绮礼拉开他松散的衣襟。胸口上遍布咬痕和掐出的淤青，看着十分可怜。当然绮礼是没有这种情感的，他揉捏起左边的乳头，满意地看到男人忍耐的表情。因为刚被狠狠玩弄过，还十分敏感，轻轻擦过就欲求不满似的挺立起来。今天的浴衣是深红色的，不怎么适合他，但配着凌虐的痕迹，倒非常漂亮。

“如果您介意，”男人微微喘息道，“请让我稍作整……啊！”

他被掐得叫出声。

绮礼直起身，表情淡然得好像刚才玩男人奶子的不是他。

“实际上，我想和你谈谈。”

“——卫宫切嗣。”


End file.
